


i met you in the dark, you lit me up

by scftangcls



Series: say you won't let go [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha still exist, Confessions, Implied Changlix, Implied/Referenced Depression, Love Confessions, M/M, Photographer!Minho, barista!jeongin, dancer!minho, idk how to tag i'm sorry, jisung is whipped, minho is whipped, minsung - Freeform, minsung are whipped, not really angsty but makes you feel things, please support me thank you, seungmin and hyunjin are only mentioned i'm sorry, this is my first work please be nice, will likely make a sequel based off of seungjin, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftangcls/pseuds/scftangcls
Summary: in which han jisung and lee minho fall in love.[types of people]woodsmoke: tired souls, ticket stubs and street maps from places they’ve visited, bodies full of untold stories, missing the train, coffee, gentle words— lee minhoink: soft aching hands buried in messy hair, tragic smiles, scribbling on dusty parchment, ancient ruins, attic windows, stars, cups of tea gone cold— han jisung[based off a tumblr 'types of people' textpost]





	i met you in the dark, you lit me up

**Author's Note:**

> the way this is formatted is likely different than what you've seen before. nonetheless, i am proud of it and would love for anyone to read it. enjoy.

_ i met you in the dark, you lit me up _

_ in which han jisung and lee minho fall in love. _

[types of people]

**woodsmoke:** tired souls, ticket stubs and street maps from places they’ve visited, bodies full of untold stories, missing the train, coffee, gentle words

— lee minho

**ink:** soft aching hands buried in messy hair, tragic smiles, scribbling on dusty parchment, ancient ruins, attic windows, stars, cups of tea gone cold

— han jisung 

~~~~

minho; 20.

25 october 1998

scorpio.

lee minho grew up rich. he inherited money from his parents when they passed away, and he’s been using it to travel the world ever since. he uses it to his advantage, but he is also very humble about it. he lives minimalistically in a small apartment in his home country, south korea. the apartment is mainly devoid of energy; he usually stays in other countries for days, weeks, or months at a time. though minho is rich, he still is employed. he is a journalist for a small company in seoul, reporting on his time spent in other countries. eventually, he wants to publish a book of his experiences. some of his other hobbies include singing —though he doesn’t think he’s any good at it—dancing, photography, and writing poetry. through these hobbies, he expresses his emotions and feelings, which he has always had a hard time dealing with. 

~~~~

side note about minho: in every country he visits, he busks with an old mic and his guitar (which he has named jasmine). guitar playing is one of his hidden talents—not many realize he can do it.

~~~~

jisung; 18

14 september 2000

virgo.

han jisung was born and raised in a lower middle class family. they were fortunate enough to know how to spend and save their money. on top of that, jisung became a lot more mature at a young age. there was a short period in time when they struggled more than normal, and in the process, jisung picked up producing. he produced tracks for other artists, and he produced tracks for himself. he used music to pour out the broken side of him. he always wore the smile of his, the one where it didn’t quite reach his eyes. if you looked deep enough, you could tell that it was a representation of him and his loss of innocence —it was a broken, tragic smile, the type that made you want to laugh to hide your tears. jisung wrote and wrote his way out of unhealthy thoughts about himself and his life. in the attic he observed the stars and the way they rotated around the night sky. eventually, he promised himself that it would be him. he would be the one traveling across the night sky, performing his music around the world. everyone would hear.

~~~~

side note about jisung: since he turned 17, he has produced and performed with his group 3racha. the other two members are christopher “chan” bang (bang chan) [21] and seo changbin [20]. 

~~~~  
  


& in some world, the two meet. woodsmoke turns to ink and ink turns to woodsmoke. the fates of the two become intertwined as the broken boys struggle to get through the lives they face.

~~~~

part one - minho

~~~~

minho is finishing up busking when the sky turns dark. he plays the last chord and sings the last note as the small audience claps. “thank you all for coming tonight,” he addresses them in accented english. “i hope you enjoyed.” the crowd claps once more and slowly disperses, and minho is left to putting his equipment away. he collects the money in the guitar case and pockets all but a tenner, which he hands to a homeless man he sees walking back to his hotel. the man is in bad shape, and minho wishes everybody could be in safe shelter. “please, buy yourself a meal tonight, alistair.” minho has seen alastair around, and his face looks more sunken in than usual. 

“thank you,” alistair rasps. “but, minho, i can’t take it.”

minho’s slight smile turns into a deep frown. “why not? it’s going to downpour any second. you need something to keep you warm for tonight. you can’t live off of nothing.”

alistair shakes his head. “no, no, it’s not that. i have cancer, minho, lung cancer. and there’s no way i can pay for the chemo. i’d rather die of starvation than cancer. i’d rather go the easy way than spend all my days wondering when the cancer is going to take over completely.”

“alistair, i—”

“please don’t take pity on me. sorry’s aren’t going to help. please, minho, just go.”

for a moment, minho does. he goes to the corner of the alley and turns onto the main street. normally, he would turn left toward the quieter sector his hotel is located in, but to his right, taxis are available every five minutes. he needs to get alistair to the hospital to consult amongst the doctors. he needs alistair to start chemo, and he knows alistair needs to start it as soon as he can. no matter how much it costs, minho is going to pay for the treatment. right now however, once he hails the taxi and asks the driver to wait five minutes for him, minho heads to alistair once again. alistair, who is now standing up and pacing, immediately faces minho. minho extends his arm. “everything will be alright, alistair, if you come with me. please come with me.”

~~~~

part two - jisung

~~~~

jisung’s never been on a plane before. and, for that matter, he’s never traveled outside of the country. so, naturally, he’s nervous. the plane is five minutes from taking off, and it has begun to roll to the runway. chan and changbin, his closest friends, are to the left of him. jisung is at the window seat with the window open, a choice he’ll regret when the plane lifts into the air. he grips the armrest tightly that his knuckles turn white. “am i supposed to be this nervous?”

chan, he knows, has flown multiple times before. he was australian but moved to south korea when he had the chance to pursue a career in music, so out of the three, he’s had the most flight experience. changbin has had less, his experience being limited to only about three flights, all within east asia. he recounts his first flight to jisung, hoping to ease the latter’s nerves. “i was nervous too, on my first trip out of the country. it was a rainy evening, and many of the outgoing flights were canceled. mine, however, wasn’t. a childhood friend of mine was the one joining me on the trip, and he had traveled to many places. he gave me some good advice when we were just about ready to take off: ‘think about what makes you happy. think about how you’re going to feel when you touch down in a new country, ready for new adventures. listen to music if you need to, and let it drown out all the noise. soon enough, you’ll be in the air, and it’ll feel like nothing.’ i followed what he said, even with the threat of the rain. sure enough, the flight took off and it was like nothing had changed, like we weren’t even flying. i have a feeling you’ll feel the same way.”

jisung thinks of the story, admiring the wisdom of changbin’s childhood friend. he puts his headphones in, pressing the shuffle button on his playlist. it’s a lofi playlist, with chill and calming beats, different than the ones 3racha normally rap to. nonetheless, jisung thinks it’s a pleasant change, and it calms him down. he closes his eyes to slow his breathing, and when he opens them again, it’s the middle of the night. they’re halfway to the united kingdom, where he, chan, and changbin are kicking off their first tour. jisung still believes it’s a little weird that they’re not starting in east asia, but according to the older members, their fanbase is highly prominent overseas. they’ll start in the united kingdom and eventually end up back in seoul, where they have a combined performance with other rappers, dancers, and singers. the tour will take them right up to christmas and the new year, and they’ll begin 2019 with more recognition.

jisung smiles and opens the window, gazing at the open sky surrounding them. “you made it, jisung,” he whispers to himself. “you did it. you made it. you proved them wrong.”

part three - minho

~~~~

minho’s on his third cup of coffee, and it’s only 8 am. the consult the previous night ended later than expected, and afterwards he set alistair up at the homeless shelter down the street. he offered to support him and buy him an apartment, but alistair was persistent. he said minho was already doing enough by paying for his chemo, and reluctantly, minho helped him find a job instead. by the time alistair was set up at the shelter, it was a quarter past midnight. 

“i cannot thank you enough,” alistair said as minho prepared to leave.

“no,” minho responded. “thank you alistair. i wish you all the best with your chemo, and i’ll be sure to visit you when i’m in the area. you have made me a better person, alistair.”

“you’re like a son to me, minho. i owe you so much.”

minho smiled and turned away with a final embrace. he walked off as alistair headed back inside, ready to start a new journey with a clean slate. when he returned to his hotel, just before he collapsed on the sofa, he received a text message from his boss.

“please meet me on victoria road tomorrow, in the quaint white building directly across from the park. i have some business to discuss with you, and i think you’ll really like it.”

so minho finds himself sitting across from kim woojin, owner and ceo of the journalism company ‘the crescent.’ according mr. kim, his job is ready for minho to cover an event, one happening in the next few days. a new group from korea is coming to tour, and they wanted to strengthen their support back home. they apparently had a fanbase spread overseas more, and they wanted the same success all around the world. minho sets the coffee down on his desk and goes over the paper containing the venue information. all he wants to do is get home and take a five hour nap, but mr. kim goes on for ages. when they end, his eyes are droopy, and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t remember half of what he’s supposed to do in the next few days. “thank you mr. kim,” he tells woojin on his way out. “this’ll be the biggest news story in korea by friday.”

woojin replies with a smile. “i told you to call me woojin, minho. there’s no need for formal settings, especially with a company as small and chill as ours. have a good day now.”

minho turns slightly red, embarrassed. “thank you, woojin. you do too.” 

he makes it back to the hotel after three more cups of coffee, yet he somehow manages to fall asleep. maybe it’s the tiredness and exhaustion getting to him finally. maybe it’s the cold anticipation of the event ahead. the wondering how to stop himself from getting nervous.

and maybe he looks forward to it, even while sleeping. just maybe.

~~~~

part four - jisung

~~~~

jisung’s glad he studied english for most of his life. the airport in london is bustling, he can hear no other language besides that. he’s standing in line with chan and changbin at customs, and luckily, it’s moving pretty fast. in only about fifteen minutes, they’re at the front. chan does the talking for them to finish faster, and then they’re on the street about to hail a taxi. “have you visited here before?” jisung asks chan, who seems to know how to get around. 

chan shakes his head. “a friend of mine is in the country right now. while we were waiting i called him up. apparently one of his employees is staying at the same hotel we are.”

“that makes more sense,” jisung replies as the taxi arrives. the three get in, and the driver officers to put their suitcases in the rear. “thank you,” jisung says with the others. chan tells the hotel address, and then they’re on their way. jisung is told the hotel is a half hour away, so he takes the time to nap—jetlag, changbin mentions to him, is not something you want to deal with.

jisung is awoken in what feels like seconds. they’ve arrived at the hotel, and they pay the taxi driver before departing with their luggage. they head inside to the front counter, where they are given their room number and multiple keys. jisung is still exhausted, but it’s way too early to go to bed, and he can’t do much about it. the three check out their room and drop off their suitcases, but they immediately head back out. it’s the middle of the afternoon; they can’t sleep right now, so they decide to get lunch instead. they head out, and chan makes a suggestion.

“my friend has an office on a street about a block to the left. he’s offered to take us out to lunch today, and he said he has some important news to tell us.” chan looks at the expressions of the other two. “he’s held off on telling me the news, but he promises that we’ll really like it.”

jisung and changbin look at each other and shrug, then look back to chan. “i mean, why not?” changbin answers. “free food is free food, and good news just makes it taste even better.”

so the three are astonished when they’ve finished their food. kim woojin, chan’s friend and owner of a small korean news company called ‘the crescent,’ has just told them one of his employees is going to cover their tour dates in the united kingdom. “woah,” is jisung can say.

chan is the first to regain the ability to form coherent sentences. “you did this for us, woojin? you went out of your way to find someone to do this so we can get more recognition?”

“it’s wasn’t that big of a deal to schedule, chan. my employee travels a lot while writing about the places he has visited; we both agree this is a good way to step out of his comfort zone.”

there’s a warmth to his voice, and jisung smiles to himself. though woojin said he did it to strengthen his company and 3racha’s fanbase back in south korea, jisung can tell that there is a closeness between him and chan. he suspects that it’s more than friendship as they leave; woojin pulls chan into a tight embrace, similar to one long-distance lovers share when they meet again.

“they seem awfully close to each other,” changbin mentions as him and jisung look away, hoping to give the lovers some privacy. they turn the corner and wait for chan to join them.

when chan does return, his cheeks are flushed and his lips are red and puffy. “not a word,” he scolds changbin and jisung as the two exchange a knowing look.

they burst into laughter, knowing chan’s threats are completely harmless. “friend, huh? you two seem a little too close to be just friends,” jisung observes as he grins.

“i don’t think friends leave love bites on each other’s neck,” changbin adds, pointing at the newfound hickey peeking out from his shirt collar.

chan’s face gets even redder, and their laughter gets even louder. they begin their journey back to the hotel, teasing the older boy about his relationship every second they can.

~~~~

part five - minho

~~~~

minho has good days and bad days. the last few days, other than his exhaustion, have been good days, so he isn’t surprised when he wakes up feeling worse than normal. it’s a rainy day, normal london weather. normally he embraces the rain; in fact, he has learned to appreciate it over the years. but today, it’s making his depression even worse. and all he wants to do is get to the studio and practice choreography. it’s one of those days where his emotions are taking over, and he knows dancing is really going to help him. but, due to the rain, he doesn’t hail a taxi for fifteen minutes. he asks the driver to hurry to the train station, but they get stuck in traffic. when he reaches the station, he tips the driver well anyways—he knows it’s not fun to drive in the rain, nonetheless get stuck in traffic driving others around. when he exits, he hurries under the shelter of the train station’s interior, only to see the train he normally takes pulling away.

minho lets out an audible groan as he heads to the ticket stand. “one ticket for the next train to king’s lane please,” he reluctantly tells the clerk.

the clerk must notice how stressed and upset he looks, because he mentions the coffee shop inside the station as he hands the ticket to him. “their coffee is the best around,” he says as minho pays. “i myself am not a fan of coffee, but somehow i’m able to enjoy theirs.”

minho goes to the coffee shop in this train station a lot, but the clerk is obviously new. “i think i’ll check it out,” he tells him with a small smile before heading over to where it’s located.

as soon as he enters, his mood slightly brightens. his favorite barista is behind the counter, the one who he’s gotten to know over the past few months. minho waves as a greeting before making his way over to the younger. “hi, jeongin. i’ll have the regular.”

jeongin smiles at the older. “hey, minho. one salted caramel mocha for you. do you want it hot or iced today?”

minho usually gets it hot, but then again, he usually comes on his way back from the studio. he really isn’t a warm mood, so he thinks it’s a good day to change something up. “i’ll have it iced today. try something new for once,” he smiles at the younger. he takes out his wallet to pay, but jeongin refuses to take it.

“it’s on me today,” jeongin smiles back. “oh, by the way, i have something to tell you. my break is in fifteen minutes, wait—when does your train get here?”

minho hesitates before putting his wallet away. he has a bad feeling about what jeongin has to tell him. “i missed my train, it left five minutes ago. the next one arrives in thirty.”

“alright, we’ll have plenty of time then,” jeongin replies, almost anxiously.

it only skews minho’s mood even more, but before he gets to ask, another customer walks up behind him. his name is called at the counter right as he’s about to look for a space to sit, and he grabs his mocha before turning to see what his options are. it’s just his terrible luck that nearly all of the tables are taken, and there’s no familiar faces anywhere. there is, however, another boy that looks to be only two years younger than him. he’s in a booth with four seats, his backpack and laptop case taking up one of them. minho heads over without thinking, only realizing when it’s too late that the boy is cute. “is anyone sitting here?” he nearly mumbles. 

“sorry,” the boy looks up, “but i didn’t quite catch that. do you mind repeating yourself?”

and minho almost melts at his voice. he’s obviously a foreigner, but his english is very good, honey to minho’s ears. minho, though he’s resided in the united kingdom for a couple months now, is still a sucker for british accents. and in this boy’s voice is a hint of an almost british, malaysian tone. minho’s so shocked that he zones out for a few seconds, and he has to snap himself back into reality. “no, it’s okay. i was wondering if anyone was sitting here?”

“i think you are now,” the boy smiles. 

minho nearly spills his coffee before setting it on the table and sitting across from the boy. he’s about to ignore him and pretend the exchange didn’t happen—as he usually would on his bad days—but the boy is cute, and he didn’t have to let minho sit with him. minho holds out his hand for the other to shake it. “thank you. i’m minho, lee minho.”

the boy takes his hand and shakes it. they lock eyes as they realize there’s a comfortable familiarity to their hands in each other’s. “i’m jisung. han jisung.”

suddenly minho doesn't want to get to the studio that quickly.

he talks with jisung until jeongin arrives, finding out more about the younger. he learns some small details about him, like how he prefers tea over coffee—but when he gets immersed in his work, the tea gets left until it’s cool—and how he despises chocolate but somehow likes it as a cake flavor, and how he likes it even more as chocolate cheesecake. in turn, minho shares details about himself. he mentions his collection of maps from all the places he has visited, a list of the cities he still needs to visit, and his journal full of ticket stubs from buses and trains.

minho casually lets it slip that he’s a writer of mainly poetry, and jisung lights up. “you seem like a writer,” the boy minho thinks has a beautiful smile comments. “your voice—it has a gentle, timid feel to it. i assume the way you speak is exemplified when you write.”

minho nearly chokes on the coffee in his mouth. “actually, i’m not that good. i’m in my element when i dance and sing—sometimes, even photography will calm the storm in my head.”

jisung shakes his head. “i’m sure you’re an amazing writer, you just need confidence. i myself am a song writer, producer, and performer—i doubt myself on the daily. but i grew up doubting myself, and i’m too far into my career now. i need to tell myself i’m good at what i do.”

minho is reminded of another group then, the one he’s journaling for tomorrow. and he realizes that to do this, he must be a good writer. “i suppose i should give myself more credit,” he shrugs. “i’m covering a concert for a band for the company i work for, and to get that high up in the journalism industry, i must be pretty decent,” he concludes. “but i’d still like to make myself known in a different industry. dancing is my passion. it’s how i make peace with my emotions.”

jisung ponders for a second at minho’s words. “good for you, minho. i’m glad you can use music as an outlet. i do as well—it’s been my solace since i was young.”

minho’s known jisung for less than fifteen minutes, but he already feels a connection brewing between the two. maybe that’s why he holds for a split second too long when the two lock fingers after jisung’s departing high five. maybe that’s why there’s a hint of red residing on his cheeks when jisung heads out of the coffee shop and waves goodbye. maybe that’s why he’s devastated when he realizes he forgot to get jisung’s phone number. talking to jisung is the best part of minho’s day, but as soon as the younger leaves, he’s left with reality once again.

it starts with jeongin approaching the table. minho’s about to speak, but jeongin waves him off. “we have fifteen minutes. i need to tell you this.” minho nods, gesturing for jeongin to go on. “i’m leaving london this friday. i’ve decided to go to korea to pursue my music career.”

somehow, on a day as terrible as this, minho isn’t surprised at the news. “good for you, jeongin. i’m proud of you for going after your dreams.” then the realization sets in upon him. “wait. that’s in four days. jeongin, we have less than four days left together. you’re one of my best friends here.” minho panics at the thought of being completely alone again.

“minho,” jeongin starts. “minho, you’ll be okay. soon enough you have to return anyways, right? we’ll see each other again before you know it. hey, we have each other’s numbers. we’ll keep in touch, alright? we will, even if my training schedule becomes rough.”

minho nearly slaps himself for freaking out, realizing yes, he will be returning to south korea at some point in the near future. he’s sad that they only have four days together, but he knows they’ll make the most of them. the two chat until minho has to leave, and he departs with a tight embrace. “i’ll see you soon, jeongin. text me, we’ll do something fun together before you have to leave. and i’ll drive you to the airport friday as well, just let me know what time.”

minho smiles at jeongin as he leaves the coffee shop, then catches his train as it arrives. he gets on, gets his ticket checked, and closes his eyes. he has an hour and a half to the studio, so he decides to nap—hopefully, it will ramp up his energy enough to feel okay when he’s finished.

~~~~

part six - jisung

~~~~

jisung nearly slaps himself when he realizes he forgot to get minho’s number. he finally met someone he feels connected to, and of course he forgets a key element in getting to know that person. he can’t believe himself. today really isn’t his day. it’s not his day, not at all.

he had gone to the nearby studio earlier after a night of little sleep, which decided to hit him as soon as he started writing. when he woke up, he had fifteen minutes to catch the train. in his hurry, he left his notebook there. but he realized while he was searching through his bag after the train ride, after he had purchased his tea at the coffee shop. when he didn’t find it, he knew he was screwed. there was no way he’d be able to go back to the studio today—he had rehearsal at the venue with changbin and chan in less than an hour. he was just about ready to head out when minho walked up to the table and asked if anyone was sitting there. and when jisung looked up and at the boy, his mind went blank. he nearly stuttered as he asked minho to repeat himself.

“no, it’s okay. i was wondering if anyone was sitting here?” minho had asked jisung again, gesturing to the two empty spots across from him.

jisung’s mood had immediately brightened. “i think you are now,” he’d replied, smiling.

minho thanked jisung then, and the two introduced themselves to each other. and just like that, the two had hit it off. they talked for the next fifteen minutes, sharing both small details about themselves and the more important parts of them as well. and on his way out, jisung couldn’t help but feel a connection toward the older boy, even though they’d only just met.

maybe that’s why he’s so devastated when he realizes they forgot to exchange phone numbers. maybe that’s why—even when he remembers that he left his notebook at the studio on king’s lane, and even when he steps out of the station into the pouring rain—he has hopes they’ll meet again. and maybe that’s why, as he walks into the venue after a rough morning, his hair messy and his clothes soaking wet, he’s more awake than he feels he’s ever been.

~~~~

part seven - minho

~~~~

‘thank god,’ minho thinks, when he wakes up from his nap two minutes before the train reaches the station at king’s lane. as he grabs his bag and his now fully-charged phone from the only outlet he could find, he thinks of how awful it would be if he didn’t wake up. but he did, he made it to king’s lane on the train, and now he’s finally doing to dance his emotions away. while be steps off the train and heads down the street, his mind is clouded—now, amongst the normal thoughts he has on a bad day, is a memory of the boy in the coffee shop. han jisung. his anger at himself for not getting the younger’s number turns into another bout of self hatred to be swept up in thoroughly practiced choreography. usually, minho only spends about an hour looking at and berating his moves in the mirror; today, though, he’s more harsh than usual. he spends nearly five hours perfecting himself, then positions the cameras he’s going to use to film his cover with. it’s a cover of the song “touch” by troye sivan, and minho puts all of his feeling into it. his body tells a story of two boys meeting, pulling minho out of the darkness he has fallen into. minho knows the intimacy of the dance is something his viewers are going to see, but to the audience, he’ll be that same broken boy trying to cling onto his rock. he doesn’t waste a moment on losing himself to the lyrics of the song, letting his mind move his body the way he’s practiced. his control of his emotions falters, and by the end, he’s staring at the main camera with tear stains on his cheeks.

when he stops all of the recordings, he grabs the sd cards from the cameras and heads to the room adjacent to where he’s just finished his dancing. it’s mainly the room for production of songs, but minho’s all-too-familiar with the small space. he has a couple of recordings stored on his computer, of him both rapping and singing, but he’s too insecure to post them anywhere. the dance covers, however—he thinks he’s way better at doing that. so a majority of his time in the production room is spent editing and uploading his covers. he’s built a pretty big fan base around them, going by Lee Know, the same name uses in his journalism career. and, up until now, all of his videos end with his back to the camera. while his features are normally caught in the main dancing part of his videos, he doesn’t want his viewers to know every detail of his face. that is, of course, up until now. the emotion displayed on minho’s face in the final shot is raw, and it conveys his message with desperation. for the first time, he decides to end with a face shot; though he may be insecure about what people are going to comment, he thinks of jisung and presses upload before he can change his mind. just like that, it’s out there for the world to see.

he turns off his phone and his computer after checking the time. then he realizes he spent another two hours in the studio, and it’s now ten in the evening. he sighs, contemplating whether or not he could just stay in the studio for the night. he’s done it before, so it shouldn’t be much of a problem—the only reason he has to get home is because of the show he’s covering tomorrow for the rising sun. ‘the one i have to be at the venue for by noon tomorrow’ minho remembers. suddenly his eyes are wide and the exhaustion he felt only a second before is gone. “i really should have gotten home earlier,” he announces to the empty room. there’s no way he can stay the night and make it to the venue at the selected time, so, begrudgingly, he admits to himself that he has to get back to the hotel. he packs everything up, setting the cameras—that now contain their sd cards again—in the corner where they’re supposed to go. it’s only after minho turns off the light and switches it back on again, just to make sure nothing’s out of the ordinary, that he spots something on the ground, right next to where he sat while editing his dance cover.

it’s a notebook. minho flips through it once, seeing music written inside, then turns to the cover. on the inside flap, it says: “property of rapper j.one. if found please text, or call (but please text i’m awkward on phone calls) this number. xxx-xxx-xxxx. thanks a bunch!” minho, who’s not about to go through a stranger’s notebook but also not about to leave it in the studio, stashes it in his bag. when he’s on the train, he decides, he’ll text the number. hopefully, they don’t live too far from the hotel. if they do, well, tough luck for them. but minho’s too tired to deal with tough luck at the moment. all he wants to do is reach the train before he misses yet another one.

~~~~

part eight - jisung

~~~~

it’s late at night, after ten thirty, when jisung receives a text. he’s pretty mad about it, as well; with all the anticipation for 3racha’s big day tomorrow, it took about two hours to even get to the sleepy state he’s in. now, he’s snapped out of the daze with a ping from his phone, and he curses himself for not putting it on vibrate or mute. but he really can’t complain, even if he really does need sleep—according to the displayed text message, someone has found his notebook.

~~~~

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

**hello, i hope this is j.one**

**i found your notebook in**

**the studio today, and it said**

**to message you, so i am.**

~~~~

jisung hesitates before texting back, because it’s late and he doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself. but he realizes that this person is a stranger, and they probably don’t care. 

~~~~

**[j.one?]**

**ah, really? thanks so much for**

**texting! i left it there earlier and**

**i had no time to grab it tonight.**

~~~~

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

**it’s no problem, really. i**

**stayed later than i expected**

**and found it lying on the floor,**

**so i figure i’d pick it up. lo**

**and behold, i’m in contact**

**with its owner right now.**

**what’s the best way to get**

**it back to you? i work for a**

**journalist company and i’ll**

**be busy all day tomorrow.**

~~~~

**[j.one]**

**i’m busy all day tomorrow as well**

**cause i’m playing my first show in**

**the uk with the rest of my group…**

**hm, if i give you the address to the**

**venue we’re playing, will you**

**drop it off there? i could meet**

**you outside or something, as**

**long as the fans don’t see me.**

~~~~

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

**wait, tomorrow i’m actually**

**covering a show for a group**

**new to the united kingdom.**

**it’s supposed to give them**

**publicity back in their home**

**country as well as strengthen**

**my writing horizons. do you**

**happen to be a part of that**

**group? it’d be so ironic.**

~~~~

suddenly, jisung’s wide awake again. he racks his brain for the name of the person that woojin gave them, the one that’s going to cover their show, and, as this stranger said, give them more publicity back in korea. finally, his mind stops and hovers around a name—lee know.

~~~~

**[j.one]**

**actually, i think i am part of the**

**group you’ll be writing about. is**

**this lee know? i’m ⅓ of 3racha.**

**we play our first show tomorrow**

**at castle’s crescent. it’s only about**

**five minutes from the hotel my**

**members and i are staying at. the**

**name of it is the ritz london.**

~~~~

**[lee know?]**

**yes, that’s me. i’m lee know.**

**also, why are you awake? it’s**

**close to eleven and you have**

**a show tomorrow! i feel bad**

**for texting you now lmao**

~~~~

**[j.one]**

**no, don’t feel bad. i’ll sleep**

**much easier now knowing**

**that my notebook is in good**

**hands and i’ll get it back in**

**the morning. you’re meeting**

**us at the venue at what time?**

~~~~

**[lee know]**

**i’ll be there at noon!**

**see you then, i’ll have**

**your notebook in tow :)**

**and get some sleep as**

**well! you don’t want to**

**be exhausted, i know**

**how it feels to run on**

**the last of your energy.**

~~~~

**[j.one]**

**i’m going to sleep now, don’t**

**worry. hey, thanks again for**

**messaging. see you at noon**

**tomorrow, we both have big**

**days ahead of us! sleep well!**

**[lee know]**

**of course, it’s no problem.**

**goodnight, i’ll sleep too.**

~~~~

as if by dumb luck, when jisung reads the final message sent to him by lee know, a wave of tiredness washes over him. he sets his phone back on the night stand and falls asleep for real.

~~~~

part nine - minho

~~~~

minho wakes up at nine, three hours before he has to meet 3racha at castle’s crescent. it’s only about a five minute walk from the hotel, so he knows he has time to kill. he takes a longer shower than he normally does, then blow dries his hair and parts it off to the side—it’s the way he normally parts it, but he’s feeling good about it today. he puts on his favorite black turtleneck and plaid coat, pairing the items with plain black pants. outside, he can tell the temperature has dropped. instead of rain falling from the sky, it’s snow. minho smiles. he loves snow.

when he’s ready, he grabs his bag—including the notebook for rapper j.one, the one he’s going to meet a noon—and heads down to the hotel lobby. it’s only eleven, and he hasn’t eaten anything all morning, so he treats himself to toast with jam and his signature coffee. while he does that, he texts alistair, asking the elder man how he’s been doing. he feels terrible, especially because he hasn’t contacted him in a few days. luckily, alistair responds quickly, saying that he’s doing well. he seems to be getting his life together, and his first round of chemo starts the next morning. minho texts back a quick good luck message before he gets a notification. it’s from youtube, and suddenly he remembers that he uploaded a cover last night. it wasn’t just any old cover idea, either: minho put his heart and soul into it, and ended with a face shot. he’s worried about what the comments say, but as he scrolls through, they’re filled with positive admiration. all of them in some way mention his emotion, some even going as far as saying, “who hurt him?”

minho just laughs at these, knowing there’s no way he’s going to be able to tell his truth to everyone. he replies to as many comments as he can, and before he knows it, it’s time to head out. he heads out the door, and it’s not snowing anymore, so he doesn’t have to worry about his hair getting wet. he welcomes the chill on his walk to the venue, feeling hopeful and excited.

at noon exactly, he reaches the venue. there’s already a group of people queued in line. they’re all in heavy coats, and minho tells them to be careful and stay warm. they all thank him for his consideration, and as soon as he passes, he hears their not-so-quiet whispers. “wait, isn’t that the dancer you really like? lee know?” minho just smiles, goes around the back, and knocks.

he doesn’t expect to see his childhood best friend on the other side of the threshold. “holy mother of—changbin, what the hell? i haven’t seen you in like five years. what are you doing here?” minho questions, and then he realizes. “oh lord. you told me you were going to pursue a career in rap. is this your show that i’m covering for the rising sun? bin, are you part of 3racha?”

“hello to you too,” changbin laughs, pulling minho into a hug. “yes, i am part of 3racha, yes you are covering our show for your newspaper. this is honestly completely unexpected.”

something dawns on minho then. “wait, you don’t go by j.one now, do you? i found his notebook last night in the studio on king’s lane and messaged him.”

changbin shakes his head. “that would be the youngest member of our group. he goes by j.one, i go by spearb, and the eldest goes by cb97.” then he grins. “speaking of stage names—lee know? really, minho? is that the only option you had to go by when you became a journalist?”

“hey—hey, changbin, it’s not that bad,” minho splutters out.

minho can tell changbin is holding back laughter. “i know, we know, lee know, right?”

“that’s it,” minho replies as changbin takes off running. “changbin, you know i’m going to get you, right? the hallway can’t go on forever!” and minho is right—less than fifteen seconds later he’s caught up with changbin, who’s struggling in opening the door to the concert area. “it’s too late, changbin,” he tells the boy. they both fall into laughter at this, and it takes five additonal minutes for changbin to get the door open. it slams behind them with a bang, and they turn their attention to the two boys staring at them from the stage. minho suddenly shrinks into his coat, realizing him and changbin are still being too loud. “bin, i think they already don’t like me.”

changbin nearly drags him the rest of the way. “they’ll love you, i promise.”

and minho barely pays attention as he’s introduced to cb97, whose real name is chan. “hey, that’s my manager’s boyfriend’s name,” he says offhandedly. “wait, sh—”

“yes,” chan replies, chuckling. “yes, my boyfriend is kim woojin, your manager.”

though the information slightly shocks him, his mind is too preoccupied for him to dwell on it. because changbin introduces minho first as lee know, then by minho, to rapper j.one.

and it’s jisung. it’s _ his _ jisung, the one he met in the coffee shop in the train station. the two just stare at each other, and minho doesn’t realize they’re supposed to say hi until changbin’s voice cuts into his thoughts. “earth to minho. earth to jisung. saying hi to each other is nice.”

finally, minho turns and grabs the younger’s notebook out of his bad. he holds it out to jisung, and again, they look into each other’s eyes. jisung grabs it tentatively, and minho smiles.

minho holds out his other hand to introduce himself more professionally, but jisung pulls the elder into a short hug. while the other two members of 3racha are stupified, the two boys just pull away and grin at one another. “how come neither of us realized? especially when you told me you rapped, and i wrote, and well, god damn, we were both so stupid, jisung,” minho says.

“i don’t know, minho,” jisung shrugs. “but i’m pretty glad you found my notebook last night. “after all, now i can stop scolding myself for not getting your number yesterday.” he holds up his notebook and his phone, showing minho where the messages between them ended. “now it’s in my phone, and—well, you’re here. i don’t have to think about emailing you through your work email anymore, just to get ahold of you. i don’t think i’d do it either way. now that i think about it, it does seem like something a stalker would do,” the younger’s grin disappears.

minho can’t but help laugh, and it’s a full laugh this time, not the half ones he did at the coffee shop when he was coming out of the worst mood ever. jisung joins in too, and soon enough, all four boys are laughing at the irony of the situation. in that moment, minho is just another one of them. when they finally all calm down, and their soundcheck time arrives, it’s all minho can do to separate himself from jisung. he sneaks glances at him as 3racha get their make up done, hoping they go unnoticed. and it happens like that—minho finds himself falling for the boy he’s only met twice. for now, though, even if jisung motions for minho to sit down and chat with him, minho has to focus on the article he’s begun to write. he’s even more pressured to make it perfect, to make the people feel 3racha on a whole new level. and with jisung’s bright smile guiding him through the concert, he writes the best damn article he’s ever published.

~~~~

part ten - jisung

~~~~

five hours later, while minho’s curled up onto the couch of 3racha’s hotel room, jisung has a proposition. minho has just finished editing the article, and he has jisung read it. the article is dropping in an hour, according to the elder, at midnight uk time and 8am korean time. jisung already knows it’s going to be a hit, and he couldn’t be more thankful. but, after talking with the other members of 3racha—plus woojin, who joins them at a quarter after eleven—he’s not going to let minho get away. with hesitation, he asks minho an important question: “would you like to, you know, finish our europe tour with us? we’re going to a couple more stops in the uk, and then we’re heading to europe—well, we figured you could cover some more of our shows—in the time that you’re not, woojin suggested that you do your normal travel articles. do you want to?”

it takes awhile for the words to recognize with minho, but when they do, he shoots into an upright position on the couch. he seems to contemplate for a moment, and jisung thinks the silence is deafening. just as it’s getting unbearable, minho begins to respond. “actually, i think that’s a really good idea. i’ve been in the united kingdom for a while, and—i’m not going to lie, the thrill of wanderlust has started to leave me. i need a refresher.” then he turns to woojin. “i’m going to assume you’re on board with this? the opportunity came at the best time, actually—my friend jeongin from the cafe i always go to is moving back to korea to pursue music. and the man i saw a lot walking home from where i busked—the homeless one—is now in a safe shelter. he’s found a job, and since he can’t afford it, i’m paying for  his chemotherapy. he was diagnosed the other week, and his first round of chemo starts tomorrow.” at this, minho seems to realize he’s been rambling, and he shies away, embarrassed at his actions. “sorry, i’m talking too much. i’m just trying to say that i’m not tied up in anything here anymore, but of course i end up rambling.”

chan, changbin, and woojin shake their heads, saying that it’s fine. then chan realizes something. “wait, did you say the name of the boy pursuing music was jeongin?”

minho nods his head. “yeah, he’s leaving on friday. i’m seeing him off at the airport.”

“hmm.. wait, so he’ll arrive in korea on saturday and get settled in then?” chan asks. minho nods once again, and it seems to confirm chan’s suspicions. “i swear, we all seem to be intertwined between the people around us. minho, your friend jeongin is rooming with out friends seungmin and hyunjin. they’re going to all move in and begin training on saturday.”

jisung, while everyone is talking, is still silent. he’s still caught up on something minho said, and it fills him with admiration. by this point, jisung can assume minho is rich. his clothing is in top shape, he’s traveled a lot—but somehow, he has the lost look in his eyes, the one people normally overlook because of social status. but jisung doesn’t care about social status, only minho and his generosity. jisung can tell he has helped many people, because the story of the homeless man seemed very familiar as he etched it out with his words. and even with the traveling, even with the clothing and paying for the man’s chemotherapy—jisung can tell minho isn’t the type of person to flaunt his money around. as someone from a family that struggled financially, he appreciates this. to him, it doesn’t matter, because the two have established a strong friendship. and jisung, silently falling for minho, hopes it’ll evolve into something more.

jisung’s silence is interrupted when changbin cuts into his thoughts. he hears his name being said, and he snaps out of his daze. “huh?” he questions, confused.

he hears minho’s laugh again then, and he finally decides to look around. when he does, chan puts a hand on his shoulder. “glad you decided to join again us, buddy,” is what he says.

jisung hasn’t been sleeping, but he rubs his eyes tiredly anyways. “what’s going on?” he yawns, trying to snap himself fully out of the world inside his head. then he takes another look around, noticing woojin is missing. “did woojin leave?” he asks quietly.

“no, he’s asleep in my bed,” chan replies. “minho’s about to go back to his room though.”

and then jisung’s more than awake. his eyes become wide as he steps up from the stool and heads over to the entrance to their room, where the rest of the boys are. “you sure you don’t want to just stay here for the night and go back to your room in the morning?” he asks minho.

“i wish i could, sung, but i’m getting up early and hanging out with jeongin before friday,” minho replies, and jisung can’t help but feel mildly disappointed. he does, however, blush at the nickname minho gives him, but he buries his face in minho’s chest as they hug.

jisung’s burning cheeks don’t disappear, but as minho says bye to the other two boys, he smirks slightly. but as the teasing boy says goodbye to the other two boys and shuts the door behind him, jisung spots a hint of blush on his face, too. suddenly he isn’t as embarrassed. 

that is, until changbin and chan turn to him with a ‘what the fuck was that’ look on both of their faces. “better control your blush better,” changbin comments in a joking manner.

jisung’s face grows hot again. “as if you’re any better with felix! you turn into a big baby whenever you’re around him! besides, minho was blushing too. i saw him as he shut the door.”

chan shakes his head. “he was only blushing because he thought you were cute.”

“he thinks i’m cute?” jisung nearly yells.

another head shake, this time from changbin. “of course he thinks you’re cute, you dimwit. you literally hugged him multiple times today, and he doesn’t hug just anybody.”

the three head off to bed, and jisung’s dreams are filled with a certain boy made of ticket stubs and street maps, one filled with wanderlust. he thinks of the lost look in this boy’s eyes and how he wants to be the one to fill the void in his life. falling will be harder than he thought it would be. but he’s barely known minho, and he’s already prepared to fill the void in his heart.

jisung is screwed. royally.

there's no way minho will ever like him back.

part eleven - minho

on wednesday and thursday, minho spends as much time as he can with jeongin. the young boy teases him whenever he mentions jisung. “you’re whipped,” he says over and over, and minho just blushes, because there’s no way he can deny it. he’s whipped. completely.

the drive to the airport friday is quiet, but when jeongin’s flight is called, he clings to him for a minute or two. their goodbyes are bittersweet but filled with hope, and when the younger is finally out of minho’s sight, minho knows they’ll stay in contact. he wishes him the best in korea.

he drives back to the hotel and takes in the room he’s somehow made homely over the past weeks. then he sighs and begins to pack for his journey ahead. his suitcases have collected dust in the ironing closet, and just the sight of them makes minho yearn for something more.

and he gets that something—on sunday morning, he waves goodbye to all the staff in the hotel. the flight he’s taking with woojin and 3racha doesn’t leave until 8pm, and as a final tribute to the country he’s grown to love, he spends two hours busking. this time, it’s not just singing. he dances as well, and his crowd is bigger than he’s ever seen it. he even stops for a few photos on his way out—since he’s posted the one dancing video, he’s been recognized by multiple people.

but the real “something more” comes when he’s looking out of the window on the flight to glasgow, then when jisung’s head is nestled into his shoulder, and when they’re holding each other’s hands under the blanket they’re sharing. the two fall asleep cuddled up, and them being close to each other becomes natural—familiar, comfortable, with a sense of sheltered intimacy.

part twelve - jisung

jisung thinks he falls in love in minho when they’re in paris. while the others —chan, woojin, changbin, and jisung’s best friend felix, who flew out (jisung suspects it was to see changin, really) to join them on tour through europe—explore the pain sections of paris, jisung and minho opt for a more remote location. they head to the château de fontainebleau, which is less than an hour away. on their visit, jisung finds himself staring at minho more than the ancient wonder. in his opinion, though the castle certainly is beautiful, minho is more beautiful. over the last few weeks, the two have become incredibly close, almost to the point of not being able to leave each other. and yes, jisung does admire the ancient castle, but his attention never fully leaves minho. minho is blissfully unaware of the younger’s staring, lost in his camera. but as soon as jisung tugs on his arm, he snaps back to his surroundings. jisung slides his hand down the older’s arm until their fingers are interlocked. “minho, can we have our lunch now?”

minho just laughs. “jisung, you could have just said that first! you almost scared me!”

jisung pouts. “you were focused on your camera. i didn’t want to disturb you. c’mon, i have the picnic basket in my other hand. let’s go by the ruins over there,” he gestures to a bench and broken down stone across the field, and the two make their way over. their hands don’t fall back to their sides; instead, they grip each other tighter and let their happiness shine.

after their food has been eaten, minho makes jisung pose on top of the ruins for him. he snaps a decent amount of shots, then hands the camera over to jisung. “can you get some of me?”

“min, i don’t know how to use this?” jisung stares cluelessly at the object in his hands.

minho rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. he wraps his arms around jisung, taking the younger’s hands and lifting them with the camera. “you press this to focus it,” he whispers to jisung, and jisung almost shivers. “then you press this to snap the shot. my lapse time is very quick, so it allows you to capture beauty basically right in the moment.” for a minute, minho rests his hands upon jisung’s and scrolls through the pictures taken earlier. there is one of jisung laughing, likely at something minho said. jisung thinks he looks good in the photo, and minho can’t help but agree. “you look so happy, sung. i love seeing you happy,” he mentions, brushing his finger over jisung’s knuckles slightly. jisung turns bright red and just shakes his head.

after a few minutes, jisung gets the hang of photography. he’s obviously nowhere near a professional level, but minho seems satisfied with the results. “you made me look way better than i actually look,” minho compliments jisung, who isn’t quite as happy with this.

“but min, you always look beautiful,” jisung responds with a frown.

the two are on the bench again, and minho’s head snaps from the camera to jisung in a split second. “y-you think i’m beautiful?” he stutters, something far from his normal tone.

jisung’s fingertips lay themselves upon the right side of minho’s collarbone. “minho, of course i think you’re beautiful. and yes, you have beautiful features and you exceed beautiful on the outside, but i also think you’re beautiful on the inside. your beautiful soul comes from all that you do in the world to help others and better yourself at the same time. just think of alistair, min. you have helped him so much just by being your kind, generous, humble self. compared to me especially, minho, you grew up privileged. and i know you aren’t afraid to admit it, either. what’s important is that you use your privilege to help others. i really do appreciate that about you.”

minho is speechless for a moment. “i-i don’t know what to say, sung. thank you.”

jisung removes his hand from minho and instead interlocks their fingers once again. he rests his head on the elder’s shoulder as he continues. “no, minho, thank you. i-i know life hasn’t been the most smooth sailing for you, either. i recognize the lost look in your eyes. i saw it the day we first met, and one some days, it’s there more than others. i have the same look in my eyes, min, but i want you to know that we can both get through it. when we’re going through tough times, we’ll have each other, alright? and we’ll have our passions to express our emotions in art, so we can put our minds to something constructive in a destructive state of mind. tell me you’ll try with me, alright? i can feel myself getting better when i’m with you. you give me a purpose to write lyrics that don’t stem from the broken side of me, and i’m eternally grateful.

minho is silent for a moment. “when you said you didn’t mean to disturb me, sung, i almost blurted out that you could never disturb me. jisung, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. you give me a reason to live fully, to be a better person every single day.” he squeezes jisung’s hand. “thank you, sung. you mean the whole wide world and more to me.”

and though jisung doesn’t say it out loud, at that moment, he realizes he loves minho.

part thirteen - minho and jisung

they return to south korea when the tour ends. 3racha, woojin, changbin, and felix are all bombarded with cameras and reporters as soon as they step off of the flight.

“well,” woojin says when they’re inside their car. “i think it’s safe to say that minho’s articles increased your fanbase over here a lot. i’m really happy for all of you.”

everyone, especially chan, smiles warmly at the oldest. “thank you woojin, it really means a lot,” chan tells him. he turns to minho next. “and thank you minho, for not only being a really good article writer, but for taking the time and getting to know us. we’re all now even closer than we were before, and i think we all made some amazing memories together in europe.”

minho is already half asleep, but he still manages to reply. “i needed it,” he responds simply. “i helped you all and got to experience new places because of this. thank you.”

as soon as minho rests his head back down, he and jisung snuggle into each other under a blanket that somehow made its way to them. the others in the car watch them and agree they’ve fallen in love for each other. they know it’s only a matter of time before they both realize it.

and the two don’t know when exactly, but soon after, their dynamic changes. suddenly, minho is sleeping over at 3racha’s dorms more than usual, and jisung’s bed quickly becomes a space for two. on valentine’s day, they go out together—though neither says a word related to it, they both classify it as a date. jisung gets a stuffed squirrel for the minho’s apartment for when the younger isn’t there, and minho gets jisung a stuffed bunny for the exact same reason. their main presents are their necklaces. they’re both on chains that are simple yet elegant, and they know the idea is cheesy, but they have each other’s names calligraphed on them. still, even though they act like a married couple, it takes ages for them to confess. it happens eventually, and it happens naturally, like they were meant to confess the way they do.

they’re laying in minho's bed one evening, but they’re not really tired. the blinds are open and moonlight shines in through the window, illuminating the two in the bed. they are pressed up against each other cuddling, jisung facing the wall and minho right behind him. but jisung can hear minho’s heart beating faster. “minho, angel?” he whispers to the boy, turning around.

“yeah, baby?” minho replies to jisung, murmuring.

“why is your heart beating so fast?” jisung questions, curious eyes wide and round.

minho takes in the sight of jisung slowly, thanking the moon for the way his eyes and lips shine. without realizing, he lets it slip. “baby, it’s because i’m thinking of how much i love you.”

jisung goes quiet, and for a moment, minho worries he said the wrong thing. but within a minute, jisung admits something in a small, shaky voice. “i love you too, min. i love you a lot.”

and just like that, their confessions are over.

minho grabs jisung’s hand the way he’s done a thousand times before, but they both realize this is a start of a new beginning. “jisung, w-will you be my boyfriend?” minho asks, nervousness in his bones despite their confessions to each other less than a minute ago.

jisung nods his head and smiles wide. “min, of course i will be.”

under the moonlight, the two sit up. they embrace each other for a moment, and when they pull away, their eyes are bright with moondust and the love they have for each other.

like he’s done many times before, jisung rests the tips of his fingers on minho’s collarbone. his new boyfriend is still breathing deeply under his light touch. “m-min,” jisung begins voice unsteady but tone persistent, “c-can you kiss me, love?”

minho’s breath hitches in his throat. instead of answering, he cups jisung’s face gently and leans in. their lips meet softly, and it’s unlike anything either of them have experienced before. it feels natural to them, like it’s not their first time kissing each other. but it is, and they put their love into their motions—jisung moves so he’s nearly sitting on top of minho, whose back is pressed up against the wall now. his hands play with minho’s messy hair, while minho’s hands rest comfortably against jisung’s back. the two stay like that until the moon goes in and the dead of the night weighs upon their shoulders. they pull away from each other eventually, faces flushed and lips swollen. nonetheless, they wouldn’t want it to be any other way. they close their starry eyes, sleepily entangle their limbs, and the night is history.

and if the sun rises less than an hour after they fall asleep, nobody needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed !! i did not expect this to be so long but here we are... please tell me what you think !! oh and follow me on twitter too, my @ is @iuvrhjs


End file.
